La hoguera de mis pesadillas
by NaryMont
Summary: Un día Kaoru regresa temprano a casa, encontrando lo peor en ella...


Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de su autor y sólo los tomé prestados un momentito para escribir esto…

La hoguera de mis pesadillas.

Por: NaryMont

 _Era un hermoso día de verano, de esos en que se antoja tirarse bajo un árbol disfrutar de la sombra y tal vez degustar un delicioso trozo de dulce sandía, pero bueno esos lujos era para las personas que no tenían la obligación de dar clases a un montón de jóvenes que a veces se notaba a leguas su falta de interés en la disciplina que enseñas y lo único que les interesa es observar a la maestra. Kaoru suspiró, afortunadamente no todos los chicos eran así y había detectado a algunos que en verdad sentían verdadero interés en aprender su filosofía de la espada a través de su técnica de lucha._

 _Caminaba tranquila y con paso lento ese último tramo de camino, el sendero hasta el dojo Maekawa estaba bordeado de añosos árboles que daban una sombra deliciosa, así que era agradable llegar fresca a impartir sus clases. Iba con buen tiempo, había salido temprano de casa y ayudaba bastante que tanto el baño como el desayuno estuvieran listos para ella apenas se levantara, Kenshin era un tesoro, su tesoro, inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pronto cumplirían un año de casados y no podía negar que había sido el año más feliz de su vida, el haber unido su vida a él era algo maravilloso, compartir la vida con el ser que amas más en el mundo era una verdadera bendición._

 _Kenshin era un compañero comprensivo, siempre la animaba a seguir adelante y la apoyaba en todo, además claro está, de siempre protegerla y sobre todo amarla. Desde que su relación había avanzado hasta el grado de convertirse en compañeros de vida, él demostraba su amor de diversas maneras y eso la tenía en el paraíso. Kenshin era cariñoso y apasionado, descubrir ambas facetas en ese hombre tranquilo que un buen día habían llegado a su casa y del que luego sin percibirlo y lentamente se había enamorado era algo maravilloso. Mucho tiempo había sentido su afecto como el amigo o como el hermano que la protegía, pero luego de revelarse como el hombre que la deseaba y la amaba fue todo un descubrimiento. Muchas cosas habían aprendido juntos en su vida de pareja y eso hacía sus días de verdad dignos de vivirse._

 _Ya se encontraba frente al dojo Maekawa y le llamó la atención la calma reinante del lugar, como si éste estuviera vacío, se acercó algo contrariada, porque era día de su clase, no había podido equivocarse, claro que le había ocurrido en una ocasión, debido a su entusiasmo de su próxima boda, pero sólo fue un traspié aislado._

 _Se asomó al lugar y estaba completamente vacío, eso era extraño, se quedó un momento parada decidiendo qué hacer, cuando una jovencita, que Kaoru reconoció como la muchacha que solía asear la casa y cocinar para el señor Maekawa._

 _\- Kaoru-San – dijo haciendo una reverencia – el señor Maekawa me pidió le diera esto y le rogara lo disculpara porque tuvo que salir de improviso y no pudo avisarle de la cancelación de las clases de hoy._

 _Kaoru recibió el sobre que contenía su paga, incluyendo el de ese día, preguntó si algo grave había sucedido al viejo amigo de su padre, pero la joven dijo que no podía darle razones y se despidieron._

 _Aunque algo preocupada Kaoru pensó que luego de pasar al mercado a comprar una sandía invitaría a Kenshin a pasear por el río y ahí la comerían entre los dos. Con ese alegre pensamiento se dirigió a su casa. En el mercado no había mucha gente y pudo conseguir una sandía fresca a buen precio, se encaminó feliz a casa._

 _Apenas entrar al patio le extrañó no ver a Kenshin como siempre haciendo alguna de sus actividades comunes: ya sea lavando, cortando leña o limpiando las hojas que desprendían los árboles, tal vez habría salido por algún asunto. Se encaminó a la cocina, cuando llegará le pediría que él cortara la fruta. Al poner la sandía sobre el mesón fue que escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de dentro de la casa, caminó despacio pensando que tal vez se tratara de un ladrón. Tomo su bokken entre sus manos y con cautela se dirigió al salón, conforme se acercaba los sonidos se hacían más claros, pero internamente se repetía que no podía ser lo que estaba imaginando, se asomó por una esquina y ahí frente a ella se desenvolvía la peor escena que sus ojos podrían observar._

 _Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, sus prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación, como si hubieran tenido prisa por desprenderse de ellas. Él tendido en el suelo con ambas manos sobre la cintura de ella guiándola en un movimiento tremendamente erótico, a la vez que elevaba sus propias caderas para hacer su unión más profunda, los roncos gemidos de la garganta masculina evidenciaban el gozo en el que se encontraba en ese momento, sus ojos entrecerrados, su frente perlada de sudor debido al esfuerzo que realizaba. Ella encima, sus manos en el firme pecho de él, acariciándolo a placer, sin estar quietas en ningún momento, los ojos cerrados y la boca emitiendo unos gemidos agónicos de placer._

 _Kaoru se quedó congelada en el tiempo, estática, un rayo cayendo sobre ella no hubiera tenido el efecto de dejarla paralizada de esa manera. No parpadeaba, su mirada fija sobre los amantes que se retorcían sobre el tatami de su propio salón. El oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones porque simplemente había dejado de respirar. Su garganta queriendo gritar de rabia y dolor, pero momentáneamente impedida de emitir cualquier sonido. Sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a lo único que parecía ser real dentro de aquello que estaba viviendo, su espada de madera._

 _Se fijó en el rostro de él, su cabello rojo esparcido por el suelo, asemejaba el fuego debido a los rayos de sol que podían colarse dentro de la habitación, su atractiva cara distorsionada de placer, cuántas veces le había visto aquella misma expresión cuando le hacía el amor a ella. Respiraba agitado, gruñía y jadeaba con cada movimiento de su amante._

 _Ambos cuerpos cubierto de sudor, palpitando al mismo ritmo, acompasando movimientos y gemidos._

 _Ella puras curvas perfectas, sus hermosas y largas piernas a los costados del hombre que era su mundo entero, su esposo. Subía y bajaba, cabalgando sobre él a un ritmo que parecía imposible, las caderas ondulándose con cadencia, su largo cabello negro cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, los ojos cerrados, concentrada en el gozo que estaba experimentando._

 _-¡Oh… Ken-San! Más… más – exclamó ella con voz entrecortada, entrevió los ojos para luego volverlos a cerrar._

 _Desde cuándo, quién había sido el que había iniciado con aquella situación, en qué había fallado para que Kenshin la traicionara de aquella manera._

 _En ese instante los amantes entrelazaron sus miradas, él se incorporó un poco y abrazándola fuertemente, alcanzó aquellos seductores labios color carmín. Unieron sus bocas en un beso con el que literalmente se devoraban uno al otro. Para luego gritar y estremecerse juntos al llegar al clímax._

 _El hombre que más amaba, la mujer que en el fondo de su alma quería como a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, acaban de herirla, de matarla por dentro, de dañarla para siempre._

 _Eso fue demasiado para Kaoru quien sin sentirlo soltó su espada de madera, la cual cayó al piso haciendo su sonido característico, logrando hacer voltear a la pareja. Ella los vio palidecer al tiempo que abrían los ojos con sorpresa al verse descubiertos._

 _Kaoru cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas inundando sus pupilas, los puños apretados, el alma y el corazón hecho trizas. El dolor de la traición cimbrando su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Kenshin…! – logró al fin exclamar antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía unas manos muy conocidas que le acariciaban el rostro mientras la llamaba de forma que notó desesperada.

\- ¡Kaoru, Kaoru! – decía Kenshin sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, su mano sobre el rostro amado queriéndola hacer reaccionar - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – preguntó totalmente angustiado.

Abrió los ojos en tanto enfocaba el rostro algo pálido de su esposo. Tenía el semblante descompuesto y la mirada llena de preocupación.

Por mero instinto se separó de él retorciéndose para que la soltara. Cómo siquiera se atrevía a mirarla o siquiera tocarla después de lo que le había hecho.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaoru? – preguntó el todavía negándose a que ella dejara su abrazo.

Kaoru volteó a su alrededor algo desconcertada, estaba sobre el porche de la casa, la tarde caía fresca sobre la ciudad y una manta colgaba de sus hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? – preguntó Kenshin al momento que bajaba una de sus manos hasta el abultado vientre de su mujer.

\- Yo… - no pudo articular palabra, las imágenes de su reciente pesadilla todavía flotaban en su mente.

Todo había parecido tan real, tan verdadero. Su pecho aún dolía, sentía las pupilas húmedas y su corazón latía acelerado. Volteó hacia un muy preocupado Kenshin que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Le miro las manos, todavía estaban llenas de espuma por la ropa que estaba lavando. Era un exagerado que desde que su embarazo era ya visible no la dejaba hacer nada en casa por temor a que algo malo le ocurriera.

\- ¡Kenshin! – exclamó mientras buscaba su abrazo y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Él solícito la rodeó tratando de confortarla. Le había dado un susto de muerte, porque en un momento estaba dormitando recargada sobre uno de los pilares de la casa mientras él lavaba siempre bajo su atenta mirada y al siguiente ella le gritaba de manera dolorosa y desesperada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él de nuevo preocupado al sentirla temblar ligeramente entre sus brazos.

\- Sí… sólo fue una pesadilla – logró murmurar Kaoru mientras internamente se reprendía por pensar que ese hombre, que la miraba con sus hermosos orbes color violeta llenos de amor y la abrazaba con aquel cuidado, pudiera engañarla de esa manera. El embarazo sí que estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

\- Ya pasó, ya pasó – dijo Kenshin mientras suavemente acariciaba su espalda.

\- Te amo Kenshin, tanto que me da miedo – dijo ella sintiéndose segura entre los brazos de aquel hombre que el destino o alguna entidad superior había puesto en su camino.

\- Entonces seremos unos miedosos, porque yo te amo de la misma manera – respondió él y por acto reflejo buscó los tiernos labios de su esposa. Quería que nada enturbiara la calma de esa mujer que le había dado tanto, esa mujer que había correspondido al amor que él se había atrevido a sentir por ella, no quería que ni siquiera sus pesadillas pudieran hacerla temblar o asustarla de aquella manera – Los amo demasiado a ambos – agregó mientras que con suma ternura acariciaba el vientre de Kaoru.

Los dos sonrieron, mientras un suave viento barría el patio del dojo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nota 16/11/2016** : ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué de dónde salió esto?, pues fueron varios factores los que coadyuvaron para este extraño fic. Aquí se los enumero.

1\. El otro día platicando con una compañera de trabajo salió a conversación sobre los síntomas que ella había sentido en su embarazo, resulta que me contó que ella no tuvo las clásicas náuseas matutinas sino que se volvió extremadamente celosa durante su embarazo, esas hormonas traicioneras…

2\. En la petición de Pajaritoazul, en el foro Sakabattō "Los regalos de Kaoru", mencionó su deseo de un fic en donde Kaoru fuera infiel, y yo me dije por qué no uno donde Kenshin sea infiel (aunque sea en una pesadilla, me parece un personaje de tantos principios que se me resisto a que de verdad engañe a Kaoru)

3\. La inspiración principal fue andar en plena limpieza en casa (si ya saben, esa que uno hace a profundidad el sábado por la mañana) y que para hacerla más amena pues pones el equipo de sonido a todo volumen y que sale la canción "Mírala, Míralo" de Alejandra Guzmán. El cerebro me hizo clic y salió este fic.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, críticas y tomatazos ¡me hacen mucha ilusión!

Besos y abrazos digitales, ¡hasta la próxima!

 **Nary^^ "Prefiero mil veces un mal anime que una buena telenovela"**


End file.
